


Paper Sun

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, i guess, jean gets tired of marco sleeping at abnormal temperatures?, there's really nothing to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Marco heats up when he sleeps and grumpy Jean decides to sleep on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stupid and trying to get out of a writer's block.

"God." Jean moaned. "You’re so…fucking…hot."

Marco mumbled something incoherent, yet made no attempt to open his eyes.

“Fuck.” Jean rolled out of bed and threw the window open. “It’s like standing outside in the middle of summer.”

“Like i said, feel free to sleep on the couch if you don’t like it.” Marco turned over and again pulled the blankets up around his shoulders.

“Why do you sleep at such high temperatures?” Jean sat precariously on the edge of the windowsill.

“I’m not sure, i have since i was younger.”

“I’m uh…i’m gonna crash on the couch tonight. We’ll buy a fan tomorrow or something.”

Marco closed his eyes again. “Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jean sealed the window shut and crossed the floor. “Goodnight, Marco.”

“Good night, Jean.”

~*~

“Hey, wake up.” Marco’s voice was soft as he gently shook the younger boy awake. 

“What is it?” Jean opened one eye. 

“I can hear your teeth chattering from our room.”

“I’m not cold.” Jean growled. “I’m just fine.”

Marco grasped his numb fingers and smirked. “Alright, i guess i’ll just go back to bed then.”

Jean’s hand shot out and grasped the waist of Marco’s pajamas. “Don’t go.”

Marco hooked his knees against Jean’s waist and lowered himself so that they were now chest to chest. "Better?"

Jean buried his hands in the pocket of Marco’s hooded sweatshirt and smiled. “What would i do without you?”

“Probably freeze to death you big dumb idiot.” 

“Shut up and kiss me you ass.”

Marco buried his face in the crook of Jean’s neck and smiled. “Let me sleep.”

“Fine.” He growled. “But tomorrow night…you’re mine.”


End file.
